


Favorite

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [16]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crying babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne take their sons to the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

All characters by George RR Martin.  
I own nothing and know nothing. 

“Water.”

“Check.” 

“Packed mashed carrots.”

“Check.”

“Packed snacks.”

“Check.”

“Baby wipes.”

“Check.”

Brienne frowned at her list then looked at Jaime. “I can’t imagine what else we might need.”

Jaime peeked inside the bag. “We have the dolphin plushies, the `Tickle Me, Nymo’ for each, a storybook on happy dragons and another storybook about three little lions. There are extra socks, extra shoes, extra shirts, extra pants, diapers, garbage bag for dispensing smelly nappies. I think that’s all they need.”

They looked at each other and slowly turned to their sons. Seated in their joined prams were Jeremy Tyrion and Andrew Galladon. At seven months old, they were fat, pink, and bigger than the average size of a seven-month-old baby. Bald at birth, their hair grew over the months. Jeremy Tyrion’s hair was a mix of straw and gold curls that bid as dictated by his baby hairbrush. Andrew Galladon’s was clearly golden blond but his hair stuck out on all directions like a crazy halo. 

They had Brienne’s round, blue eyes. Each had a splash of freckles on their nose. The rest of them were all Jaime, down to the deep dimples. You had to be around them often enough, like Sansa, or their parents to tell them apart. The only distinguishing mark between them was the small birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon on Jeremy Tyrion’s inner wrist. Brienne had a similar mark near her left hip but it was only recently discovered by Jaime, who had to look real hard past her freckles. 

Brienne snapped her fingers. “Blanket!”

“What?” Jaime called after her as she took off for their bedroom. “Wife, they’re wearing jackets!”

But she came back with a long, knit, dark green shawl that could be used as a blanket for the twins. “You never know with babies,” she told him, stashing it in the bag.

“You know, we’ll be out for a while. We should pack up something for ourselves too,” Jaime said thoughtfully.

She smiled at him. “We’ll be passing by Tarly’s Deli on the way to the park. We can get sandwiches and drinks there. How do you feel about a reuben lunch?”

Jaime kissed her on the cheek and took the bag. “That’s why I married you.”

 

An hour later, Andrew Galladon and Jeremy Tyrion were screaming their heads off in the park, scaring away the other babies. Their parents quickly pushed on their strollers or picked them with hands over their smalls ears, glaring at Jaime and Brienne.  
Brienne pulled Drew from his pram and held him, cooing at him gently to no avail.

As he howled louder, she complained to Jaime, “Gods, we should just go home.”

“No,” Jaime said stubbornly, kissing the tears on Ty’s cheeks. “You’re on your way to a PhD and I run a company. We can handle crying babies. We are handling it.”

“Maybe he’s hungry,” Brienne said, nodding at Ty.

“You didn’t see what he did to the other half of my sandwich? I offered him the most succulent part and he chucked it.” Jaime shook his head disbelievingly at his son. “I think your constant feeding them of mashed vegetables has turned our baby here into a vegetarian.”

“I think your son knows better than to eat a sandwich when he only has one tooth,” Brienne said, walking from one short end to the other in their little area in the park. She was kissing Ty at every step. “Maybe I should see if Drew’s hungry.”

Brienne found no luck as red-faced Drew continued to cry when she tried feeding him the mashed carrots. Jaime could only watch as failure crossed Brienne’s features before she took a deep breath and leaned towards the baby. 

“My love, you have to give me something,” she pleaded, holding a tiny spoon to his pouting lips. “You haven’t pooped or peed in your nappy, you’re bundled to your ears, I removed your jacket but you just cried harder. You have to help out Mommy and Daddy, okay?”

“Let me try feeding him,” Jaime suggested.

“Alright,” Brienne held out her arms to Ty. 

As soon as the parents switched babies, their screams came to a sudden stop. Puzzled, Jaime looked around, tapping his ears. 

“Brienne!” He shouted, startling her that she nearly dropped the baby.

“Don’t yell,” Brienne snapped.

“Sorry. I thought I’d gone deaf,” Jaime said, staring from one son to the other. “They stopped, Brienne.”

“They sure did. I wonder. . .” Brienne’s voice trailed off as she realized something.

Jaime, never known for his tact, exclaimed, “Seven fucking hells, wife! Our sons have a favorite parent!”

As if confirming it, Drew giggled and Ty clapped his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime and Brienne are taking a break from smut, hence, the GA rating.


End file.
